Sustained release dosage forms are central in the search for improved therapy, both through improved patient compliance and decreased incidences of adverse drug reactions. It is the intent of all sustained release formulations to provide a longer period of pharmacologic action after administration than is ordinarily obtained after administration of immediate-release dosage forms. Sustained release compositions may be used to delay absorption of a medicament until it has reached certain portions of the alimentary tract, and maintain a desired concentration of said medicament in the blood stream for a longer duration than would occur if conventional rapid release dosage forms are administered. Such longer periods of response provide for many therapeutic benefits that are not achieved with corresponding short acting, immediate release preparations. Thus, therapy may be continued without interrupting the sleep of the patient, which is of special importance, for example, when treating a patient for moderate to severe pain (e.g., a post-surgery patient, a cancer patient, etc.), or for those patients who experience migraine headaches on awakening, as well as for the debilitated patient for whom sleep is essential. A further general advantage of longer acting drug preparations is improved patient compliance resulting from the avoidance of missed doses through patient forgetfulness.
Unless conventional rapid acting drug therapy is carefully administered at frequent intervals to maintain effective steady state blood levels of the drug, peaks and valleys in the blood level of the active drug occurs because of the rapid absorption, systemic excretion of the compound and through metabolic inactivation, thereby producing special problems in maintenance therapy of the patient. In view of this, it is considered a goal of many skilled in the art that a controlled release dosage form will ideally provide therapeutic concentration of the drug in blood that is maintained throughout the dosing interval with a reduction in the peak/trough concentration ratio. Central to the development process are the many variables that influence the in vivo release and subsequent absorption of the active ingredients from the gastrointestinal tract.
It is known in the pharmaceutical art to prepare compositions which provide for sustained release of pharmacologically active substances contained in the compositions after oral administration to humans and animals. Sustained release formulations known in the art include specially coated pellets, coated tablets and capsules. and ion exchange resins, wherein the slow release of the active medicament is brought about through selective breakdown of the coating of the preparation or through compounding with a special matrix to affect the release of a drug. Some sustained release formulations provide for related sequential release of a single dose of an active compound at predetermined periods after administration.
Sustained release dosage forms are central in the search for improved therapy, both through improved patient compliance and decreased incidences of adverse drug reactions. Ideally, a controlled release dosage form will provide therapeutic concentration of the drug in blood that is maintained throughout the dosing interval with a reduction in the peak/trough concentration ration. Central to the development process are the many variables that influence the in vivo release and subsequent absorption of the active ingredients from the gastrointestinal tract.
Controlled release formulations known in the art include specially coated beads or pellets, coated tablets and ion exchange resins, wherein the slow release of the active drug is brought about through selective breakdown of the coating of the preparation or through formulation with a special matrix to affect the release of the drug. Some controlled release formulations provide for sequential release of a single dosage of an active medicament at predetermined periods after administration.
While controlled and/or sustained release compositions have constituted a definite advance in art, improvements in these compositions have been sought, particularly for preparations available for conditions such as Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), diabetes etc.
Attention Deficit Disorders are the most common psychiatric disorders in children (Campbell et al. 1992) with reported rates ranging from 4% to 9% (Aman et al. 1983). Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) is characterized by inattention and impulsivity and may be present with hyperactivity (ADHD) (Shaywitz et al. 1984). Other characteristics may include aggressiveness, stealing, lying, truancy, setting fires, running away, explosiveness, cognitive and learning problems as well as poor social skills (Campbell et al. 1992). It is four to five times more frequent in boys than girls (Campbell et al. 1992).
Stimulant medication, such as amphetamines. have been shown to be the most effective agents in the treatment of children with disorders of activity modulation and attention regulation and result in significant improvement in 70 to 80 percent of affected children (Shaywitz et al. 1984). Positive effects of stimulants have been documented in a variety of areas including behavioral, social, perceptual performance, motor activity, impulse control, attention regulation and cognitive performance (Barkley 1977, Kavale 1983, Offenbacher et al. 1983, Rosenthal et al 1978).
Methylphenidate{dl-threo-methyl-2-phenyl-2-(2-piperidyl)acetate} is the psychostimulant used most frequently in the treatment of hyperactivity and attention deficit disorder. It appears to have a higher incidence of positive effects and a lower incidence of adverse effects than other psychostimulants. The efficacy of methylphenidate (“MPH”) in improving attention and behavioral symptoms has been supported by many studies.
Immediate release methylphenidate preparations, because of their short half-life, require frequent administration at short intervals to ensure adequate treatment throughout a child's school day. The rapid onset and offset of immediate release methylphenidate preparations means that a medicated child with attention deficit disorder will be maximally affected only for relatively brief periods during the day. Due to its short half-life, MPH is usually given twice per day, usually once after breakfast and once during the school day, an event that some children and some school personnel apparently avoid, resulting in poor compliance with prescribed regimens (Brown et al., 1985; Firestone 1982). Compliance is a major problem for children who require a midday or midafternoon dose as many schools prohibit children from taking medications during the school day and others often insist that all medications be given by a nurse. Poor compliance in taking medication may explain, in part, the variable and conflicting results reported in many studies of the effect of medication on improving the behavior of hyperactive children. These limitations of immediate release methylphenidate led to interest in products with longer effective periods of action. These limitations of immediate release methylphenidate preparations led to interest in products with longer effective periods of action.
A sustained release form of methylphenidate (Ritalin® SR) is commercially available. As a result of many clinical trials, various opinion leaders in treatment of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder have made the following comments regarding Ritalin® SR (sustained release methylphenidate) produced by Ciba-Geigy: (i) Ritalin® SR does not have a sufficiently early onset of effect to allow for behavioral management in the early morning; (ii) Ritalin® SR does not have the beneficial late effects that would be produced by a lunch time dose of immediate release methylphenidate, thus defeating the purpose of using an SR formulation; (iii) The effects of Ritalin® SR are inconsistent or erratic over the course of the day.
There is a need in the art to develop drug formulations which provide a rapid onset, a prolonged action, followed by rapid offset of effect in order to overcome the deficiencies of the current state of the art.